


Особое блюдо

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Eleanor and All Her Relationships, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Со стороны их жизнь похожа на идеальную картинку из журнала.





	Особое блюдо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Black Sails. Беты rose_rose и Maravillosa.

Иногда их называют идеальной парой. Со стороны они так и выглядят — глянцевая иллюстрация с картинки в журнале, размноженная на развешенных по дому фотографиях. Людей это успокаивает, считает Вудс: они смотрят на снимки и верят, что это правда. Элинор ненавидит позировать: вспышки фотокамер напоминают ей о бурной молодости и вездесущих папарацци. Вейн был одним из них, и она частенько показывала «фак» в объектив его камеры. Кажется, его это только еще больше заводило. Её снимки разной степени приличности и одетости появлялись в желтой прессе, но самое лакомое он приберегал для себя. Небось дрочил на те фотографии, когда не доставался секс (а доставался часто, потому что её это заводило тоже). Но некоторые секреты Элинор даже ему не могла позволить узнать, жаль, Чарльз этого так и не понял.

— Я думаю, нам стоит пригласить Эмерсона на ужин как-нибудь, — роняет Вудс, завязывая галстук перед зеркалом. На часах без пяти восемь, Элинор, полусонная, жует тосты с джемом, развалившись в кровати. Завтрак в постель и прочая романтическая херня. 

— Что он любит? Как насчет моего особого рецепта жаркого? — горячий кофе медленно, но верно выдергивает её из утреннего полусна, разгоняя кровь по венам.

— Да, было бы идеально, — тонкая улыбка скользит по губам её мужа. Кроваво-красная капелька джема падает на простыню. Питер Эмерсон — коллега (или, скорее, конкурент) Вудса по работе. Настырный и вездесущий, обожающий ставить палки в колеса. Недавно одна из пташек Макс шепнула, что мистер Эмерсон начал наводить справки определенного рода. Очень конкретные вопросы, ответы на которые могли повлечь очень неприятные последствия. Элинор ненавидит переговоры с шантажистами. Они оба ненавидят. 

Элинор наливает бокал мартини — да, пить с утра не лучшая идея, но у неё есть повод, — и спускается в сад к своей любимой клумбе. Буйно разросшимся розовым кустам не помешали бы ножницы садовника, но последнего, который пытался их подстричь, Элинор уволила.

— Надо попробовать что-нибудь новое, — говорит она чирикающим птичкам и алым розам. — Ненавижу повторяться, — вообще-то кухня не её призвание, но в таких, как этот, особых случаях, в ней просыпается вдохновение. Немножко этого, чуточку того, вуаля, пусть не кулинарный шедевр, но нечто вполне съедобное. Хотя, с сожалением вздыхает Элинор, для званых ужинов все равно приходится заказывать еду в ресторанах.

В её офисе на рабочем столе куча фотографий — как и у Вудса. Все, чтобы создать впечатление идеальной, выверенной до миллиметров жизни. Элинор в день свадьбы с мужем, оба улыбаются в объектив камеры, как будто в их жизни ничего, абсолютно ничего плохого не происходит, Вудс на своей яхте, Элинор на лошади, они оба на отдыхе в Африке, фото с мужем, фото без мужа, фото с лучшей подругой Макс. Макс, в отличие от неё, обожает фотографироваться. У неё в фейсбуке куча фоток с благотворительных мероприятий и пафосных торжеств, на всех Макс в элегантных платьях и изысканном макияже, и никто не заподозрит в ней бывшую дорогую шлюху, которую Элинор заказывала у мистера Нунана в агентстве. На некоторых из тех, никуда не попавших снимков, сделанных Вейном, были и их постельные развлечения. Жесткий диск его компьютера (множество грязных секретов, запечатленных на снимках скверного качества) Элинор уничтожила, больше эти фото никуда не попадут. Жаль, это не единственное, что угрожает красивой картинке их жизни, но, не может не признать Элинор, опасность её заводит.

По дороге домой она заезжает в магазин нижнего белья, потом в секс-шоп, затем в винную лавку. Она делает покупки быстро — у них с Макс никогда не получалось совместного удачного шопинга из-за этого — берет то, что ей нравится, платит и уходит. 

Дома она идет в сад — и вздрагивает.

Вудс стоит у клумбы с розами — той самой — с бокалом вина.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает она.

— Да, в полном. Просто день тяжелый выдался.

Элинор хочется сказать, что приходить сюда после тяжелого дня — её привилегия, но вместо этого тихо возвращается в дом за бутылкой и бокалом. В полном молчании они пьют алкоголь и слушают звуки ночи.

***

 

Питер Эмерсон любит рыбачить и ездит на рыбалку почти каждый уик-энд — несмотря на протесты жены, которая хочет, чтобы он больше времени проводил с семьей. Еще ему нравится рыбачить одному и в уединенных местах — опасная склонность для человека, который начал копать под своего коллегу. 

Он выглядит полностью погруженным в свое занятие, когда из-за излучины реки выруливает другая лодка.

— Черт, Питер, какая встреча! — Вудс так и излучает дружелюбие, хотя много раз говорил, что терпеть не может этого надоеду. Элинор приветливо машет Эмерсону рукой:

— Ваша жена не с вами? Жаль, было бы неплохо собраться семьями.

Густые заросли по берегам реки скрывают их от посторонних глаз, хотя от дороги не так уж далеко. Но шансы, что появится кто-то еще невелики, и лучшей возможности им не представится — не выслеживать же Эмерсона в напичканном камерами лабиринте городских улиц, где у каждого идиота есть смартфон.

Питер Эмерсон выглядит раздраженным — шум мотора, верно, распугал ему всю рыбу. В рыбацком снаряжении он куда меньше похож на доставучего говнюка, и куда больше — на человека, который просто хотел отдохнуть, а вместо этого ему подсунули жабу. 

— Вот уж не ожидал, — бормочет он. — Не знал, что вы любите рыбалку.

— Увлекался когда-то. Хотя, конечно, предпочитаю что-нибудь более... подвижное.

Раздражение на лице Эмерсона становится уже нескрываемым. Желание побыть одному борется в нем с тщательно усвоенной вежливостью.

— Кстати, раз уж мы встретились, — Вудс выпрямляется в лодке во весь рост, — хотел показать вам кое-что.  
Рука со смоченной в хлороформе марлей заживает Эмерсону рот, и раздражение на его лице успевает смениться удивлением и шоком, прежде чем он теряет способность думать вообще.

***

 

Очнувшись, Питер Эмерсон долго умоляет их не причинять ему вреда, клянется, что ничего не знает, успевает выболтать несколько важных чужих секретов (Элинор и Вудс удовлетворенно переглядываются — они не ведут переговоры с шантажистами, но иногда бывают ими сами), а потом просто принимается тихо подвывать на одной ноте. Какое-то время он висит так, подвешенный вверх ногами, а Вудс перерезает ему горло — после того как несколько раз Элинор пришлось иметь дело с очень плохо обескровленным мясом, она настаивает именно на таком способе.

Брызги крови остаются на сапогах Элинор, и, глядя как кровь вытекает в специально подставленную емкость, она думает, что в сущности, это было не обязательно — он был не так уж опасен, были еще способы заткнуть ему рот или можно было поручить убрать его другим. Но без особых блюд жизнь становится невыносимо скучной.

Вскоре аккуратно разделанный Питер Эмерсон разложен по пластиковым контейнерам: филе, ребра, печень, почки, мозги — надолго хватит, чтобы украсить их ужины в те дни, когда у Элинор будет время и настроение готовить, а расстеленная на полу сарая клеенка покрыта ошметками внутренностей. 

— Как-то хуево он выглядит изнутри, — говорит она Вудсу. — На что спорим, жесткое мясо.

— Он и снаружи был не очень. Отмочишь в чем-нибудь. 

Красивое белье осталось дома в ящике комода, а наручники — в бардачке машины. Элинор прикидывает, не сходить ли ей за ними, но, в конце концов, всегда можно использовать обычную веревку — моток той, которой они связали Эмерсона, все еще лежит в углу, а она всегда любила импровизировать.

***

 

Целую неделю она готовит мясные блюда — это чертовски успокаивает, даже несмотря на то, что пару раз её эксперименты заканчиваются сожженной духовкой, а жаркое из ягненка по-маррокански совсем не такое вкусное, когда в роли ягненка — немолодой коллега твоего мужа. Потом наваливаются дела, их приглашают то туда, то сюда, и остатки Питера Эмерсона Элинор скармливает забредшей в их сад соседской собаке. 

Эмерсона ищут, но не там, где стоило бы, у Макс в фейсбуке появляются новые фото, Вудс получает повышение на работе.

— Знаешь, — говорит однажды Элинор мужу, — Сантьяго Суарес хочет купить мой клуб, я подумала, стоило бы пригласить его на ужин, чтобы поговорить об этом.

У Суареса сеть ночных клубов и криминальные связи, которые он решил пустить в ход, чтобы навязать ей сделку, и он, конечно, окажется куда более крепким орешком, чем Питер Эмерсон, но зато будет повод приготовить что-нибудь особенное.

— Суарес? — Вудс несколько секунд что-то взвешивает. — Да, надо подумать об этом.

Когда он уходит, Элинор наливает вина и спускается в сад, к любимой клумбе.

— Видишь? — усмехается она. — Скоро опять будет весело. 

Розы не отвечают ей, и птички тоже. Элинор залпом допивает бокал.

— Ладно, я пошла. Дел много. Пока, Чарльз.


End file.
